


Victory

by Alethia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elections, Future Fic, M/M, Nate POV, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Election night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the fictionalized characters in the HBO miniseries, _Generation Kill_ , as written by Ed Burns and David Simon and as portrayed by Alexander Skarsgard, Stark Sands, and others. It is a work of fiction ergo it never happened.
> 
> Written for Porn Battle VII. Prompt was "adrenaline." Originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html?thread=23976568#t23976568) and [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/348803.html).

Nate gasped as Brad mouthed the head of his cock. "I have to-"

"Shut the fuck up while I suck you off," Brad said, like this was obvious.

"No, but I really-"

Brad continued to ignore him, swallowing him down like they had all the time in the world, like the living room wasn't full of his supporters, his staff, like he wasn't expecting a call any moment.

Brad bobbed up and down again, then pulled off. "You really need to let me give you a congratulatory blowjob," Brad said. "Mr. President-Elect," he added.

Then he went down again, swallowing so his throat gripped Nate's cock and that was it, Nate was coming, fucking down Brad's throat with no control at all.

"Hopefully your administration has more endurance than that," Brad snarked, wiping at his mouth.

Nate panted and privately agreed.

***

Fin.


End file.
